Getting in the Holiday Spirit
by Lady-jolly
Summary: This is Gloria's first Christmas ever. But she isn't really in the spirit. But why? Merry Christmas everyone And a Happy New year! God Bless. oneshot


Getting In the Holiday Spirit

It was the month of December and was a day before Christmas. This Christmas was going to a very special Christmas. Because the angels were getting the Christmas off. They were really excited, well all except one angel. It was the youngest angel of them all. Gloria. She didn't really have the Christmas spirit this season. Though she knows that she should be rejoicing and being happy and joyous. She didn't quite have it in her this Christmas. This was only her first Christmas and she felt down. But she put on the excited little angel act. She smiled when they were putting up the tree and laughed at jokes that Andrew made about Monica or when Monica teased Andrew. Monica and Andrew. They were happy they had each other. Gloria was really happy when they got together and was happy they loved the dinner she had planned for them. Of course Tess helped out which the young angel was glad. Remembering the smiles and looks the next morning brought a smile on Gloria's face. But a sad sigh was let out.

Gloria's lack of spirit was noticed by all the other angels. They began to worry about the young angel.

"Tess, Andrew, Gloria hasn't been quite in high spirits. I'm worried about her." said the Irish angel.

"Yes, I have notice the lack of holiday spirit from her. I just don't really know what do. She did well on her assignments and she should be happy." said a very concern Suporiviser.

"Well her last assignment didn't go so well. When the family started to fight. I think she thought it was her fault." Andrew said sadly.

"Yes, but it wasn't her fault at all. And well at least she gave them the message that she was suppose to give them. Monica said trying to bright up a little.

"I know. But do you know what it's like to feel responsible for something bad?" Andrew said. Monica and Tess gave him a look.

"Sorry bad question." Andrew appollogized. He forgot about the last two months were like for a moment.

"It's alright. I know what it feels to be responsible for something bad happends. Maybe I'll talk to her." Monica said thoughtfully.

"Good luck angel girl." said the two older angels in unison.

Monica went to find Gloria but she wasn't in the living room. So she went upstairs to see if she was in her room. But when she knocked on the door no one answer.

"Gloria?" Monica asked as she opened the door.

Monica didn't find the young angel. But she found a window open. She decided to go out to see if the young angel was on the roof.

She found Gloria staring into the night sky.

"Hello Gloria. Beautiful night isn't it?" Monica approched Gloria.

"Yes wonder. It's a wonder. Thank the Father for making such a beautiful sky." Gloria said smiling. But then she sighed.

"Yes thank you Father." Monica said as she turn to look at the sky. "Gloria I know something is bothering you. And I'm just guessing that it has to do with your last assignment. And everyone is worried about you."

"Sorry if I'm bring everyone's spirit down." Gloria said hoarsly.

"Oh Gloria, It's alright. We're just worried about you." Monica said as she pulled Gloria to a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help feeling so down. Maybe things would of been better if I wasn't there." Gloria cried.

"No no no no! You know the Father plans things. Right?" Monica looked down to Gloria. Gloria nodded. "Maybe that was his plan. It wasn't all your fault Gloria. They were already mad at each other they just let that anger out. And well I think it was good for them. Humans and angels shouldn't keep their feelings in all the time and that family had a lot of feelings that they keep inside for a long time. So I think you did them a favor. Besides it turn out pretty well. Right?" Monica gave a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks Monica I needed that." Gloria said brightening up.

"So lets go downstairs I think we might go caroling tonight." Monica said excitedly.

"Cool. So the angels really do get to sing on Christmas day." Gloria stated.

Monica and Gloria went downstairs to find Andrew and Tess sitting in the livingroom.

"Tess, Andrew can we go Carolling tonight?" Monica and Gloria asked with puppy eyes.

Tess and Andrew exchanged looks.

"Ummmm....are you sure you want to go Monica?" Andrew asked timidly.

"Of course I want to go. So can we pretty pleeeaasssee." Monica begged.

"Hehehhehe...Though I may regret it." Tess said quietly to herself.

"What was that Tess. Can we?" Gloria asked.

"Ok, ok ok We'll go but only for ONE hour." Tess said. "So go get your coats, gloves and hats on."

"OK" said the other three angels.

AN HOUR LATER

The angels finished sing and walked into a coffee shop for something hot to drink.

"Wow, That was really fun. I never knew Monica could sing like that." Gloria said smiling.

"Yes, who would've known?" Andrew said as he chuckled.

Tess made a sound of dissapproval but never the less smiled.  
"That was a very fun night angel babies. So who wants what. Monica your getting a decaf." Tess said not giving Monica a chance to ask for a non decaf.

"Yeah it's late and you want to be able to get up early in the morning. Right angel girl?" Andrew said as he pinched lovingly at Monica's nose.

"Oh yes. Then we can open presents. But tomorrow can I please have a non decaf. Pretty please tomorrow is Christmas." Monica asked as she turned to Tess.

"Yeah you should let her." Gloria supported Monica.

"I'll sleep on it. So who wants what again? Monica's have a Mocha latte decafed. I'll have a tea and you two?" Tess asked the two younger angels.

"I'll have a hot chocolate. And can I have a cookie?" Gloria replied with such bright spirit.

"I'll have a hot chocolate too and I want a cookie too! Andrew somewhat demanded.

"ME TOO!! I'd like a cookie too please." Monica said childishly.

"Okay, okay cookies for everyone." Tess said as she went to go place an order. Leaving the angels with smiles on the faces.

"Tonight was really fun. I really enjoyed it." Gloria said to Monica and Andrew.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Gloria. I did have fun too." Andrew said. Monica made a sound that sounded like a snort.

"Yeah, I think it was making the snow angels." Monica teased Andrew.

"That was fun but I have an ingenious plan that will take place soon." Andrew was smiling micheviously.

"Well before you doing some mischeif I suggest you drink up and eat your cookies first." Tess voice startled Andrew. Monica and Gloria laughed at Andrew's face expression of surprised.

"Okay." the three angel babies said in unison.

After an hour the Angels were ready to go to sleep and it was getting late. So the went their way home. But along the way Andrew's engenious plan took place. His plan was to get everyone with his snowballs but Gloria thought suspected something and dodged the snowballs and soon all the angels were throwing snowballs at each other. Andrew took down Monica and cover her with snow.

"Eh, look it's a snow angel." Andrew cracked a joke.

Everyone was laughing even Monica who was still covered in snow.

"I'll get you Andrew. Just you wait." Monica said as she got up and hid a snowball behind her back.

"Oh ye-" Andrew didn't get a chance to finish because Monica came up and shoved some snow in his face.

"Owww" said the other angels watching the scene.

"THAT WAS COLD." Andrew cried. Monica felt bad for him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." the auburned haired angel appologized.

"It's ok. Can I have a kiss to make it go away?" Andrew smiled.

The other two angels shook their heads and continued to make their way home.

When they all arrived home everyone retired to their bed bidding each other goodnight.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Monica! Andrew! Tess?" Gloria knock on all their doors. She was really excited to open her presents. It was after all her first Christmas ever.

Monica and Andrew came down together arm in arm. And Tess came down after Gloria went up to get her. When they started opening their presents thanking one another and hugs. Then they cleaned up, got dress and had breakfast.

"Wow This is my best Christmas I ever had." Gloria told everyone.

"This is your first Christmas you ever had baby. But I'm really glad you enjoyed it." Tess said she smiled.

The whole day the Angels talked rest. But when afternoon came around there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." the little angel called out. "Adam! Rafael! What are you doing here?"

"Why angel girl we can't visit our friends on Christmas? And besides Tess cooking can become such a attraction!" Adam laughed.

"Well I'm glad your guys are here please come in." Monica said as she ushered them in.

"Hello Adam. Hello Rafael." Tess and Andrew greeted the new guests.

"Gloria this is Adam. He's a angel of Death and this is Rafael. He's a angel of Truth." Monica introduced the guest.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Gloria smiled and shook hands with them.

As the time pasted by the angels told stories of each other to Gloria and joked about each other. And when dinner was ready they all helped out setting up the table.

"MMMMmmm...That really smells good Tess." Monica called out from the dinning room.

"Sure does smell mighty fine." Adam said as he licked his lips.

When everything was set the angels sat at the table ready to give thanks.

"Gloria can you pray tonight?" Tess asked the young angel.

"I'd be more than glad to. Gloria said.

"Thank you heavenly Father for this food we are about to part take. Thank for such a wonderfuly day. You have been so good to us. I thank you for me to be able to meet such wonderful people and that they are apart of my life. Thank you for this food once again and please bless it. Amen." Gloria finished her prayer.

Everyone said Amen and began to eat. Gloria noticed there that a white dove at the window and that it flew.

Merry Christmas Everyone!! And A Happy New Year.

God Bless you all.

Praise God to the Highest and may there be Peace on Earth and Goodwill to men.


End file.
